Eres tan egoísta
by Fran1247
Summary: Tras el paso de los años, se acerca un nuevo momento en la vida de Kōsei, pues su hija no parece tener claro qué instrumento elegir. Al final, la primavera siempre vuelve.
1. ¿Violín?

_Tantos los personajes como la historia original sobre la que se basa este fanfic no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Movimientos bruscos y poco precisos. Unos dedos que se pierden hasta encontrar la siguiente tecla que pulsar, que por lo general, no es la correcta.

Kōsei sonríe, mientras Tsubaki le recrimina su floja risa.

-¡Idiota! No todos somos unos genios para tocar el piano. -Dice Tsubaki enfadada.

Kōsei cede mientras ríe:

-Creo que ha heredado tus técnicas de piano y no las mías.- Contesta Kōsei observando a su esposa mientras esta se marcha de la habitación con cara de falsa ofensa.

El ya adulto pianista observa a su pequeña hija de pelo marrón y ojos azules, que pese a la frustración de no conseguir completar desde hace varios días un trozo de partitura, sigue rebosando esa juventud que tanto ilusiona a sus padres.

-Papa, no quiero tocar el piano. ¡Es imposible!- Exclama la pequeña.

Pese a que ella sola había querido a aprender a tocar el piano debido a la admiración que sentía por su padre, él siempre le recordaba que el piano requiere mucho esfuerzo y práctica, y que los resultados solo se ven con el tiempo.

-No te preocupes Rinda, no tienes por qué tocarlo si no quieres. Puedes escoger el instrumento que más te haga feliz, o simplemente disfrutar de la música aunque no seas tú la que toque.- Dice acercándose a su hija en tono paternal.

-Hmm...- Respondió Rinda pensativa. Se marchó al instante con una gran sonrisa en el momento en el que Tsubaki anunciaba que la cena estaba lista.

[...]

Se empezaba a notar el calor en aquel día de Abril y cómo comienzan a asomarse tímidas flores entre las cada vez más verdes plantas del jardín que rodea el auditorio de música.

Kōsei había sido invitado a tocar en un nuevo concierto, otro con una gran reputación a la que solían asistir los ya consagrados grandes pianistas de Japón, pues aunque había viajado al extranjero cientos de veces, seguía siendo especial para él tocar cerca de su casa, de donde creció.

-¡Mi actuación te superará esta vez, Arima, no tengas duda de ello!-

Kōsei se gira y puede observar a un tenaz Takeshi, con el puño cerrado y una sonrisa que demostraba auténtica confianza en sí mismo.

-¿Aún siguen con estos juegos a esta edad?-Se sorprende Emi, que acababa de entrar en la sala de espera para salir a tocar, encajando cierto tono de reproche en su voz. -Tontos.

Se ríen al mismo tiempo los 3 ante aquella situación, pues aunque mantienen una firme amistad, continúa existiendo esa rivalidad característica entre todos ellos que tantos éxitos individuales les ha hecho alcanzar.

Aunque ya no compitan en concursos ni por plazas para estudiar en colegios de música, siempre que tocan juntos se crea una gran expectación en el público, lo que provoca un lleno completo allá donde vayan.

[...]

-¡Ha sido una actuación asombrosa Kōsei! ¡Y Emi está tan guapa!- Exclama Watari dándole una palmada en la espalda a Kōsei de forma emocionada.

-No sabía que habías podido venir finalmente Watari, ¡me alegro mucho!- Dice Kōsei dándose un abrazo con su amigo.

-Díselo a Tsubaki, que es la que me convenció para que viniera después de decirme que tocarías una interpretación de Beethoven.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mentiroso! Solo viniste porque habría chicas guapas que también tenían una actuación.- Gritó Tsubaki golpeando a Watari con una pelota de béisbol que tenia en su bolso, mientras Watari se preguntaba cómo podía ser que aquella mujer guardase una pelota de béisbol en el bolso.

Kōsei rió con fuerza ante la pelea de su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga con la que, con el paso de los años, fueron floreciendo unos sentimientos que tardaron tiempo en madurar.

Se recreaba aquella imagen como en tiempos pasados, siempre acompañada del verde de los árboles, y del olor de las flores que la cálida brisa se encargaba de transportar de un lado a otro.

-¡Papá!¡Mamá!- Exclama Rinda mientras corría hacia ellos con gran felicidad y con un color rojizo en sus pómulos.

-¡Quiero tocar el violín!

-¿Eh?- Contestaron al unísono Kōsei, Tsubaki y Watari.

Definitivamente, la primavera había vuelto.

* * *

No soy de escribir demasiado, pero creo que lo que me transmitió este anime me ha hecho que tenga que escribir algo sobre él a modo de agradecimiento, para que no caiga en el olvido.


	2. Pasado

**Capítulo 2**

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad, y las luces de los altos edificios que se veían a lo lejos brillaban como estrellas. Hacía un día realmente agradable mientras Tsubaki, Kōsei y la pequeña Rinda regresaban a casa tras el concierto.

Tsubaki miraba de reojo a Kōsei que parecía encontrarse perdido en sus pensamientos, y aunque a ella también se le hacía extraña la idea de que su hija pudiese tocar un instrumento que tantos recuerdos pueda traerle a Kōsei, no quería imaginar lo que le podría afectar a él, que aún siendo conscientes de lo que sufrieron ella o Watari la muerte de Kaori, comprende que para él resultó mucho más complejo y doloroso.

-Esto...¿por qué el violín Rinda?- Preguntó de repente Kōsei, fingiendo un tono totalmente despreocupado. Algo que consiguió con éxito para Rinda pero no para su esposa, que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Entré en una sala de música en el auditorio y había una chica tocando el violín y un chico tocando el piano. ¡Quiero que un chico me mire de esa forma alguna vez papá!- Contestó ella con unos ojos llenos de sueños e imaginaciones amorosas propias de una niña que aún no ha alcanzado la adolescencia.

-Oh... En ese caso mañana iremos a comprar uno, ¿si?- Dijo Kōsei con una gran sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?-Lo miró Rinda con las manos casi temblando de la emoción y los ojos perdidos de felicidad.

Kōsei asintió.

[...]

Observaba embobado como su hija había aprendido tan rápido a tocar el violín, pues apenas 2 años después de habérselo comprado, ya era capaz de tocar con cierta maestría obras de grandes compositores.

Definitivamente Rinda tenía un talento innato para aquel instrumento, aunque aún le faltaba comprender por sí misma que no hacía falta intentar replicar exactamente la partitura, si no que siempre había que dejar un trozo de cada uno en la pieza que se tocaba.

Con el sonido del violín bailando en su mente, era imposible no recordar cuando aquella chica violenta, de mala personalidad y que le dio una pésima primera impresión le enseñó a volver a amar la música, mientras pintaba su mundo de color sin que él la autorizase.

Aún recuerda su cabellera rubia cayendo sobre el vestido rosa que escogió para el concurso en el cual él tocaría su acompañamiento, y que tan torpemente no supo estar a su altura.

Pese a eso, pese a todos los problemas que tenía y que le ocasionó, ella nunca dejó de sorprenderle mientras continuaba dando pinceladas de colores a su corazón. Ese en el que entró como si la puerta estuviese abierta, como si de lo más sencillo del mundo se tratase.

Una pequeña sonrisa se apreció en su rostro. ¿De verdad me preguntó si podría olvidarlo?

Levantó la mirada y mientras aún se escuchaba a Rinda tocar una melodía, pudo ver una lágrima cayendo del rostro de Tsubaki, que se hallaba en la puerta observándolo con una expresión de tristeza que pocas veces había visto en ella.

-¡Tsubaki!-Pronunció Kosei levántandose de la silla al mismo tiempo en el que Tsubaki se marchaba a toda prisa de allí con cada vez más lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tsubaki se marchó de allí tan pronto como le fue posible, abrió la puerta que daba a la calle, y comenzó a correr sin ningún destino, intentando alejarse lo más posible de allí.

 _No puedo creer que tras tantos años estén volviendo estas inseguridades. Otra vez no. ¿Por qué siempre vuelve la sensación de no ser suficiente, de nunca poder siquiera llegar a acercarse a lo que Kaori había dejado en el corazón de Kōsei?_

Llegó a un rincón de una calle cualquiera y se dejó caer, presa de las lágrimas, y de que ya no tenía energía para seguir huyendo sin rumbo.

 _Al fin y al cabo, si ella aún estuviese aquí, si nada hubiera pasado, yo seguiría escuchando el piano de Kōsei desde la ventana, porque siempre lo haría, pase lo que pase. Pero cuando él acabase de tocar la partitura, siempre buscaría un beso del violín, y no de ella._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer un capítulo más!


	3. Un pequeño secreto

**Capítulo 3**

-¡Tsubaki!-Exclamaba Kōsei al llegar a cada cruce en el que se abrían nuevos caminos para poder encontrarla.

Por desgracia para él, Tsubaki no solo era más rápida, si no que probablemente tardase más tiempo en cansarse que él, por lo que le quedaba esperar prácticamente un milagro para conseguir encontrar a donde había ido. No obstante, aunque hiciese frío, aunque tal vez no la encontrase, seguiría allí buscándola, como tantas veces había hecho ella cuando él se refugiaba del mundo tras la muerte de Kaori, o cuando se deprimía tocando canciones tristes con el piano gran parte del día.

Fue entonces cuando pudo oír un sollozo que provenía de un rincón de la calle en el que se encontraba una chica protegida por un pequeño techo y una máquina expendedora de bebidas bastante antigua.

 _Te encontré._

Tsubaki pudo sentir como se acercaban unos pasos y se sentaban junto a ella en el suelo, con la respiración aún agitada.

Ni siquiera era necesario que levantase la mirada para comprobar que se trataba de Kōsei. Siempre sería el único que sabría encontrarla. Incluso aunque fuese la más rápida de los equipos en los que ha estado y él fuese un desastre en los deportes; siempre, tarde o temprano, él acabaría llegando a donde ella estaba para hacerle compañía, seguramente, porque ella también quería que la encontrase.

-Lo.. siento.-Pronunció Tsubaki en un susurro.

Un susurro que, aunque casi inaudible, llegó a los oídos de Kōsei mostrando todo su dolor, mostrando como tras cada letra que pronunciaba, ella se derrumbaba un poco más.

-Lo siento por no poder ser ella.- Dijo esta vez con una voz más clara pero con todavía más lágrimas en sus ojos. -Nunca he podido cambiar el color de tu mundo y... aunque disfrute viéndote tocar el piano, nunca he podido devolverte nada como ella lo hacía en el escenario.

Kōsei se estremeció al oír aquello. Puede que hasta se sintiese culpable por no haber podido demostrarle a Tsubaki cuanto la quería, ni como ella había sido capaz de devolverle todo que hasta dos veces le habían arrebatado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Tsubaki... ¿recuerdas aquel día que tocaste mi puerta hace muchos años pidiéndome que dejara de tocar aquella canción?

 _Por supuesto que lo recordaba._

 _Era una noche de invierno como cualquier otra para Tsubaki, que se encontraba en su habitación intentando concentrarse para realizar unos ejercicios de matemáticas._

 _Envuelta en sus pensamientos e hipnotizada con los números, comenzó a escuchar el piano proveniente de la casa de enfrente._

 _Era una melodía triste, apagada, que incluso sonaba a un volumen más bajo que aquellas que solía practicar para sus concursos hace ya bastante tiempo. De hecho, cada noche consistía en una guerra entre ella y las notas musicales que intentaban hacer que llorase antes de dormir._

 _El resultado era obvio. Siempre perdía, pero no tenía el valor suficiente de decirle a Kōsei que cambiase su música, que ya había sufrido bastante, que aquellas melodías no le devolverían a Kaori._

 _Ella siempre había estado para él, y siempre iba a estarlo, pero no era capaz de cambiar su estado de ánimo como sí lo había hecho Kaori. Sin duda ella hubiera ido y lo hubiese regañado por..._

 _¡Eso es!_

 _Se puso una bufanda, la primera chaqueta que encontró, y cruzó la calle para enfrentarse a la puerta de Kōsei._

 _Decidida, presionó el timbre, y se dio cuenta de que la música dejó de sonar. Conforme iban pasando los segundos hasta que Kōsei abriese la puerta, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cada vez más. ¿Cómo iba ella a decirle que dejase de tocar el piano, o que cambiase sus melodías pese a que estas únicamente reflejaban lo que su corazón sentía, después de tanto tiempo que estuvo Kōsei sin poder tocar el piano?_

 _Por un momento se sentía la peor persona del mundo, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que intentarlo, él tenía que saberlo._

 _-Tsubaki...- Dijo Kōsei una vez abierta la puerta._

 _-¡Deja ya de tocar así el piano, de tocar canciones tristes!-Exclamó Tsubaki señalándole con el dedo, como ya había hecho una vez cuando le prometió que nunca lo dejaría solo, mientras unas pocas lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos. -Solo...para...por favor.._

 _Tsubaki pronunció estas últimas palabras perdiendo la fuerza que había reunido hasta hace unos segundos, quebrándose su voz al final, pareciendo casi una súplica. Tampoco iba a permitir que él la viese llorar, porque ella era fuerte, siempre era fuerte y tenía que ser fuerte por él en aquellos momentos._

 _Antes de que Kōsei pudiese responder, y antes de que más lágrimas apareciesen, se marchó corriendo y regresó a su casa._

-Ese día, cuando me dijiste eso de aquella manera, me di cuenta cuanto estabais sufriendo tú y las personas de mi alrededor. Todo lo que había aprendido sobre la música y sobre cómo vivirla, lo había vuelto a olvidar.- Explicó el pianista con voz sincera.

-Kōsei...-Murmuró Tsubaki mirándole a los ojos aún con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Aunque Kaori nos haya dejado muchos recuerdos a todos y aunque algunas veces la recordemos, eso no influye en como nos acabamos enamorando el uno del otro, ni en como cuando te alejas salgo a buscarte aunque no puedo alcanzarte. Porque tenerte cerca siempre me ha dado una felicidad que nunca había encontrado en otro lugar.

Al acabar aquella oración Kōsei le dedicó una sonrisa acompañado de un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Una sonrisa de aquellas que hacían que Tsubaki se sintiese tan segura, y unas mejillas rojas que le recordaban a cuando aún eran niños.

En cierto modo, era increíble como se había desarrollado su historia con el paso del tiempo.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso cálido en los labios. De esos que nunca se acabarían, de esos que ninguno se cansaba de dar y recibir... De esos que provocan la única sensación que el piano de Kōsei no puede alcanzar.

Él sonrió, satisfecho de que ella se sintiese mejor, y de haberle contado un pequeño secreto acerca del día que ella le hizo recuperar sus mejor versión para tocar el piano, y de darle un motivo para siempre esforzarse un poco más.

Se puso en pié, y le ofreció la mano a Tsubaki para ayudarla a que se levante.

-Volvamos a casa.-Pronunció Kōsei.

Tsubaki asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie cogiéndole la mano y emprendiendo juntos el camino de vuelta.

-Por cierto..-Dijo Kōsei. -En este lugar fue donde..¡Ahhh!

Kōsei no pudo terminar su frase debido a la patada que acababa de recibir por parte de su esposa, que se había sonrojado por completo.

-Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra más.-Dijo Tsubaki cruzándose de brazos con voz amenazadora.

Kōsei rió, y siguieron caminando juntos, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al lugar en el que Tsubaki le dijo que él se tendría que enamorar de ella. El lugar en el que se dio el primer paso de aquella historia que hoy continúa.

[...]

-¿Un concurso de violín?-Dijo atónita Tsubaki leyendo la carta que su hija le acababa de entregar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mi sensei de música me inscribió porque cree que tengo gran talento.-Dijo Rinda con cierto tono arrogante y divertido mientras hacía gestos con la mano para alardearse.

Kōsei contemplaba curioso la escena mientras se encontraba en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

 _Un primer concurso siempre era inolvidable para cualquier músico._

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por decirme sus opiniones con las reviews. La verdad es que este capítulo se me hizo un poco más largo y difícil de escribir, pero también el que más disfruté escribiendo jajaja.

dany150599 Perdón por la actualización es que lo subí ayer pero funcionaba tan mal la página que se caía todo el tiempo y no podía cambiar nada que al final lo borré xD


	4. La música es libre

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Crees que papá llegará antes de la actuación para darme algún consejo?- Pregunta una nerviosa Rinda mientras se asoma por el telón del escenario para contemplar la multitud de gente que había acudido al evento.

-No sé si llegará antes, pero seguro que estará para verte desde el público. Así que esfuérzate por todos nosotros, ¿si?- Intentó Tsubaki calmar a Rinda.

La joven asintió sin demasiada esperanza y se volvió a dirigir a los camerinos del auditorio donde, al igual que su padre y sus amigos hace tiempo, habían pasado difíciles momentos intentando concentrarse.

Por su parte, Tsubaki era consciente de que Kōsei había tenido una reunión en otra ciudad esa misma mañana acerca de una de las giras que tenían propuestas varios artistas japoneses, y aunque se encontraba volviendo y no tardaría demasiado en llegar, es más que probable que no llegase a tiempo para poder hablar con su hija antes de la actuación.

Rinda se sentó en una silla que había en uno de los camerinos, cerró los ojos, y se puso a imitar el movimiento que el arco debía seguir para tocar a la perfección la partitura, con el correspondiente temblequeo de sus manos provocado por los nervios.

-¡Arima Rinda!- Exclamó un chico joven al asomarse observando el cuaderno que llevaba en la mano.- Eres la siguiente, prepárate. Mucha suerte.-

Rinda asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó de la silla mientras su estómago se revolvía cada vez más debido a los nervios.

Tsubaki aún la acompañaba, aunque había permanecido en silencio mientras ella intentaba concentrarse ya que a decir verdad, no sabía exactamente como actuar en un caso así, y cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese creía que no era lo suficientemente buena para intentar animar a un músico.

-Mama... ¿y si fallo en algún momento o no consigo tocar exactamente igual la partitura?- Preguntó la niña con voz miedosa mientras cogía su violín preparada para salir al escenario.

Tsubaki observó los ojos preocupados de su hija, ansiando una respuesta, y aunque tal vez ella no entendiese demasiado acerca de la música, sí había algo que había aprendido en su juventud al rodearse con Kōsei y Kaori.

-Verás, tu padre y yo teníamos una amiga que siempre decía que la música es libre, y que con ella puedes expresar todo lo que sientes. Así que esfuérzate, y no te preocupes si la partitura no sale igual, solo deja tu esencia en ella. -Terminó Tsubaki dedicándole una sonrisa reconfortante a su hija.

Rinda miraba sorprendida a su madre tras aquella respuesta, ya que aunque su padre siempre le decía que tocase con el corazón, nunca había pensado acerca de la libertad a la hora de tocar.

La niña le devolvió la sonrió, y saltó al escenario para comenzar su actuación.

[...]

El silencio entre el público era unánime mientras escuchaban a una joven de ojos azules tocar un violín que parecía una extensión de su cuerpo. Su cabello marrón parecía estar siendo acariciado por las propias notas musicales que el instrumento desprendía mientras una mueca de concentración y felicidad se dibujaban en su rostro.

Tsubaki se sorprendió a si misma sobre lo inmersa que se encontraba en la música de su hija cuando la llegada de Kōsei, quien se sentó a su lado regalándole una amable sonrisa, provocó un ligero sobresalto.

Ambos contemplaron con orgullo como hoy su hija, se encontraba tocando en el mismo escenario en el que tantas veces Kōsei había tocado el piano, en el que tantas veces Tsubaki había sufrido, animado y disfrutado por igual su música, y en el que los dos fueron testigos de las más importantes lecciones de la vida que Kaori se encargó de mostrarles.

No obstante, Kōsei se sorprendió un poco acerca de como su hija parecía no preocuparse en exceso de seguir al pie de la letra la partitura como en muchas ocasiones había hecho en su casa mientras practicaba... Parecía preocuparse únicamente de disfrutar el momento y de sentir el violín acariciando sus oídos.

-¿Le has dicho algo...? -Susurró Kōsei acercándose al oído de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki se giró hacia él, sonrió y le contestó:

-Que una vez alguien nos enseñó que la música era libertad.

Kōsei se sorprendió ante la respuesta, dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia donde Rinda se encontraba tocando y por un momento, pudo observar destellos de aquella chica rubia que provocó hace ya muchos años, ser capaz de pintar su vida de color nuevamente.

 _Eres tan egoísta... Incluso cuando hace tiempo que ya no estás con nosotros, sigues viviendo en nuestros corazones sin marcharte, e incluso esta vez, parece como si nuestra hija siguiese tus pasos tras cada nota que libera su violín._

Kōsei y Tsubaki se ponen de pie para aplaudir la actuación de Rinda mientras observan con lágrimas de orgullo en sus ojos, la sonora ovación de todo el público allí presente.

 _FIN_

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído mi historia y espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto vosotros leyéndola como yo escribiéndola. Sin duda, es mi anime favorito por todo lo que fue capaz de transmitirme y de emocionarme. Creo que no había encontrado nunca un personaje que me llegase tanto como Kaori y su forma de intentar vivir siempre en los recuerdos de otras personas.

Por cierto, el nombre de Rinda viene de Golden Time, que me lo había visto justo antes y también me encantó, aunque no hasta tal punto. Me pregunto si alguien que haya leído la historia le habrá recordado a eso jajaja.

¡Un saludo y gracias nuevamente!


End file.
